


Should Our Twilight Come

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, FFXV Scourge Weekend, Halloween, Infected Characters, M/M, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Then Ignis learned he'd very much underestimated Ardyn's cruelty.After Ignis agrees to go with Ardyn in Altissia, he's forced to confront his hubris and suffer the consequences. Will his friends be able to save him before it's too late?(Spoilerish AU for FFXV Chapter 13)





	Should Our Twilight Come

**Author's Note:**

> _strolls in a full month late for FFXV Scourge Weekend with an empty Starbucks cup_
> 
> Listen. I had the best intentions to get this out in time for Halloween. Then the weekend after Halloween. But life/writer's block/general exhaustion got in the way. So! It's very very late but I'm still kinda proud of it and it's complete so I'm posting it.
> 
> Warning: This is angsty and if you've played the game/read about it, you probably know how the storyline in Chapter 13 ends. I kept that part but kinda went with an Episode Ignis Verse 2 sort of ending. Anyways, I'm going to stop before I spoil my own fic!
> 
> Written for the FFXV Scourge Weekend, using ALL THE PROMPTS:  
> 1\. "Before I turn, please...?"  
> 2\. Tortured and infected by Ardyn  
> 3\. Hiding infection until it's too late
> 
> Shoutout to SerenityXStar for beta-ing even though she's not into the angst! Title from "The Graveyard in Our Heart" by Danny Castillones Sillada.
> 
> I can be found at Distractedream on Twitter and DistractedDream on Tumblr. Kudos and comments are awesome and make for a very happy writer!
> 
> And now... the pain.

He never should have said yes. He was smarter than that. Or so he thought. But Ignis had said yes and now he was paying a steep price for abandoning his prince, his friends, thinking foolishly he could outsmart Ardyn at his own game. Ignis might have been humbled by these realizations if he wasn't nearing dangerous levels of exhaustion.

The chain connecting the back of the metal collar to the one binding his arms behind him rattled as he rolled onto his back. Water dripped steadily onto his head, but he'd learned days ago it was tainted and the resulting vomiting would only add to his dehydration. The length of the chain connecting his restraints to the wall allowed him enough freedom to reposition himself but, well, it had been days (he hoped it'd only been days) and unsoiled space was limited. Left with little option and fearing a slow descent into madness if he focused on the water drip, drip, dripping on his head, Ignis catalogued his injuries once more.

The soles of his bare feet were cut, a number of small scrapes that didn't feel infected thankfully. At least, he lacked any signs of a fever and Ignis counted that as one of the few things he had going for him. His legs were likewise in fairly good condition, though weak from lack of use and his general hunger and dehydration. His stomach clenched at the thought of food. If he could get protein, something bland... No. Hope for his own wellbeing had quickly abandoned him (as quickly as he'd abandoned his prince, a devious voice whispered in his head). Contusions must decorate his ribs and back, but as he could breathe, he decided nothing was broken. Unlike his right shoulder. That had snapped when the MTs bound him and at best, it was simply out of socket. It was currently, however, the most painful part of his body and he stifled a whimper to think how swiftly Gladio could have righted it. His hands had been deprived of his gloves and, like his feet, featured lacerations of various severity, but they generally seemed to be in working order. Aside from the tingling in his right hand which he attributed to a continuation of his shoulder pain. The metal collar rubbed his throat, the skin raw from the dull edge, similar to how his wrists ached. And his head throbbed, his headache no more than another inconvenience to list to himself. For now.

Added to how filthy he felt, the general disrepair of his clothes, and his frustration at the blurriness on the edges of his vision, Ignis would have been irritated if he wasn't so damned tired.

He'd expected physical torture when Ardyn's MTs had thrown him into his cell. He'd expected beatings beyond what they'd needed to subdue him; he'd figured if he was extremely lucky he'd have all his appendages still attached when they were done.

Then Ignis learned he'd very much underestimated Ardyn's cruelty.

Breaking his body would have been easy, something Ardyn didn't even need to sully his hands with. Breaking Ignis' spirit, however, was where Ardyn had devoted his time and shown considerable skill.

The voice is Ignis' head (Ardyn's voice or his own? he wasn't sure anymore) hissed. _They aren't coming. They've abandoned you as you abandoned them. You walked away from your post, from your prince, your would-be king. Their journey no longer includes you. Their goal is larger than you, a nobody, so easily forgotten in the grand scheme of saving the world. If you mattered, wouldn't they have come for you by now? Why would they let you suffer? Oh, that's right. Because you left them. Without a goodbye or message or somewhat to remember you. They think you're here because you want to be. And you did want to be, didn't you? You said yes. You agreed to this. How can you advise a king when you're so stupid?_

_And now you'll never see him on the throne..._

"You almost look peaceful, dear boy."

A few days ago, Ignis might have started at Ardyn crooning suddenly in his ear. Now, he merely cut his eyes over, the Chancellor close enough to be in focus though the MTs behind him were blurred dreadfully. He mentally added his lost spectacles to his injuries. "What is it now, Ardyn? Aren't you bored of me yet?"

The cold smile Ardyn gave him was probably intended to make Ignis tremble. Maybe before, it would have. "You should hope that doesn't happen or else I'd simply kill you. No, boy." Ignis' eyes narrowed as Ardyn stood over him. "In fact, I have something special planned for you." He turned to the waiting MTs. "Bring him with us."

Ignis grunted and was proud of himself for doing no more than that as the MTs unlatched his chain from the wall, dragging him behind Ardyn. He could have fought to his feet, could have tried to walk, but doing so would have depleted what little energy he still had. Another MT opened a door and Ignis flinched back from the bright light spilling out. Not that the MTs registered that, simply dragging him next to the chair Ardyn had perched himself in and forcing Ignis to kneel, his chain handed to Ardyn like... like he was no more than a lowly creature awaiting his master's pleasure at the end of a leash. Ignis' stomach roiled at the thought but he lifted his chin, refusing to bow his head.

Ardyn jerked on his chain as he scanned the screens monitoring the Keep, gaze flicking to Ignis. "Ah, if we had but more time. You would have looked beautiful broken at my feet." He stroked through Ignis' hair (like a dog, that awful voice whispered) and Ignis snapped.

"Cease toying with me, Chancellor. You may not be bored, but I am. What is it you want? Or have you even bothered with a plan? Are madmen capable of such-" His words choked off as Ardyn yanked harder on the chain, making Ignis' head lower as the collar pressed against his trachea.

"You can't comprehend my plans and that, that and your own pride, have been your downfall, _Advisor_." Ardyn seethed, dropping the chain to dig his fingers under the collar, a wheezing sound coming from his prisoner as he pulled them face to face. "Death. I want your young prince to die. I want this entire world to _die_. I want death to cover this world until there's nothing left but daemons and monsters and all the things you strive so hard to defeat but never will because you too will die." Ardyn's look grew thoughtful and that, more than his cold smile, chilled Ignis to his bones. "Or you would have. But I've chosen a better fate for you."

He didn't want to look away, didn't want to potentially be seen as weak (weaker), but one of the lower screens flickered, the brightness of the empty hallway broken by three dark figures coming into the camera's view and Ignis' eyes were drawn to the screen. His heart thudded, his friends unmistakable from Noct's gait to Gladio's bulk to Prompto's hair. "Well, speaking of fate, Ardyn." With a determined smirk, Ignis returned his attention to his captor. What he found had him jerking back, neck arching painfully as he fought against the hold on the collar. "What..."

This time, Ardyn's grin, Scourge dripping from his mouth and eyes, did horrify him, did make him try to struggle to his feet, try to get away, get away, GET AWAY, from the monster before him. Yet Ardyn held him firm, bringing him closer despite Ignis' struggles. "You miss your little companions, don't you? You miss your dear prince who must simply be lost without you." The ichor dripped down Ardyn's chin, the soothing tone of his voice at odds with the horror of his face. "We should let you go to him. Let you care for him. Advise him. But oh!" His gold eyes flitted over Ignis. "You're injured. You can hardly serve him in this state." He tsked, auburn hair brushing Ignis' cheek, Ignis gagging against the fetid smell of Ardyn's breath. "Thankfully, I have experience as a Healer. You lucky boy."

One hand firmly clenched onto the collar, Ardyn's other hand grabbed Ignis' jaw roughly, holding him still as Ardyn's lips pressed onto his. Ignis' eyes went wide, fighting to free himself, skin crawling with the sensation of Scourge smeared over his face. Ardyn's eyes remained open as well, crinkling at the corners as though he was smiling, enjoying Ignis' discomfort, applying more pressure to his jaw until Ignis' lips and teeth parted, allowing entrance for Ardyn's tongue.

Scourge filled his mouth, trickling down his throat, slimy and cold, and Ignis' throat convulsed. He could feel the fluid spreading through him, muscles spasming beyond his need to resist submitting. His pain washed away, the Scourge and his terrified rage consuming him. With a snap, his teeth closed on Ardyn's tongue, the popping sound of his jaw as Ardyn forced him to open once more filling Ignis' ears. It amazingly didn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore, nothing save the Scourge choking him.

When Ardyn pulled back, Ignis swayed, bending low as he tried to purge the ichor from his body. Ardyn only laughed at his efforts. "It won't work." He waved for the MTs to approach as he stood. The MTs released him, freeing him from the collar and his restraints, but rather than fighting back, Ignis stuck two fingers down his throat, stomach convulsing as it refused to give up that which Ardyn had given him. "I said it wouldn't work." With another patronizing pat to his head, the Chancellor breezed by him. "Find your prince. There's still much to be done before he meets his end."

* * *

"What was that?!" Prompto jumped, his gun cocked as he spun to face the clattering noise behind them. "Show yourself!"

"That actually work for ya?" Gladio muttered as he pushed his way to the fore, summoning his greatsword from the armiger. He angled himself in front of Noct as Prompto fell to the rear, their lanterns barely cutting through the darkened halls.

Ignis stepped from the shadows, leaning heavily on the wall. "It does when it's me."

"Ignis!" Noct drew his blade and warped to his Advisor's side, the sword disappearing in a shower of crystalline sparks. "Where have you been? What happened?" Ignis stumbled forward, Noct catching him with a grunt. "Gladio! Help!"

Gladio and Prompto rushed to their prince's side, the flurry of activity making Ignis' head swim. Someone cracked a potion over him though he tried to tell them no, tried to wave away the precious curative. Ignoring Ignis' protests, Gladio picked him up and carried him to the barracks they'd found earlier. He wanted to make them stop, wanted to insist he could care for himself, (wanted to tell them to leave him behind) but Gladio's strong hand on his now completely healed shoulder pressed him down into the bed, forcing him to still. Noct pulled a change of clothes and toiletries out of the armiger and together, the three of them got Ignis cleaned, his lacerations only a memory after Ardyn's "healing". Noct helped Ignis with his spare glasses, but they didn't have a pair of shoes for him, keeping Ignis more or less confined to the bed for now. Once changed and settled and eschewing food (thanks to the Scourge still twisting in his stomach), his friends peppered him with questions.

"We've been trying to call. Text. Where's your phone?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Are you okay?"

Their attention was kind, but Ignis was torn between running from them, running from himself and whatever Ardyn had infected him with, and soaking in their much missed presence. In the end, shoeless, he stayed put. "I have no idea what's become of my phone. I assume it was taken, but I can't say. I... I came here willingly." The admission hurt his heart, even without meeting his friends' eyes. "I did not stay of my own accord though. Ardyn..." He shuddered at the memory of Ardyn's mouth on him. "He... lacks imagination when it comes to torture but it was no less effective. It would have been more so had you not arrived when you did." How easily he would have broken had Ardyn merely threatened him with the Scourge, if Ignis had known days ago... He shook his head, looking into Gladio's eyes. "I'm adequate." Their code. Their way of letting each other know something was very wrong without alarming his Highness. Only a subtle twitch of Gladio's eye indicated he understood. "And I think I'd like to rest now."

"C'mon, you two. Why don't you go find a socket or something? Get your phones charged." Gladio didn't move from where he sat at Ignis' feet. "I'll stay here and fill Iggy in on what he's missed."

Prompto leaned in and gave him a careful hug. "We were so worried about you."

Noct nodded, gesturing for Prompto to come with him. "Yeah. Glad you're back, Specs."

Gladio waited until the others disappeared farther into the barracks before he spoke. "Kid's been worried sick about you. Both of 'em have." He shifted to face his friend. "All of us have. What the hell were you thinking?"

He wanted to sit up straighter, but the height of the bunk bed above prevented it, so instead, Ignis sank down to stretch out as much as he was able. "To end it. To find out Ardyn's plan and find a way to get rid of him, to end the war, and..." He shuddered, covering his face with one hand. "Astrals, Gladio. I didn't know... I couldn't have known..."

"Known what?" When Iggy didn't answer, Gladio reached up, gently pulling his hand away from his face. "Iggy?"

Ignis stared at his fingers as Gladio tugged his wrist, almost expecting to see black dripping from his skin, to see Gladio recoil in horror as he pictured his own face as Ardyn's had been. "...the Scourge. Ardyn... he... He's infected. With the Scourge. He..." He couldn't look at Gladio, couldn't force himself to be strong anymore, a broken noise catching in his throat. "He infected me with the Scourge."

"No..." Gladio surrounded Ignis' hand with his own hands. "No, it doesn't work like that. It's not like a damn cold, Iggy. And besides, we used a potion on you. That would have destroyed it. You're not... You can't be..." His eyes scanned over Ignis' body, looking for any sign he missed that there was any way what Ignis was saying could be possible. He didn't want to believe it, but Ignis wouldn't make this up. Not this. "You're wrong," he insisted stubbornly.

Tears fell down Ignis' cheeks, the exhaustion and fear over his fate breaking his resolve, and he felt more than saw Gladio wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry. I've been wrong about a lot recently, but not this. There's so much about the Scourge we don't understand. We've never known how it spreads." He swallowed thickly. "Until now. Gladio..." Ignis turned his head, watery green eyes meeting his friend's. "You have to promise me two things. You won't tell his Highness. Or Prompto. Even if he could keep a secret, Prompto's face would give away something is amiss. And I won't have Noctis further distracted from his duties, especially not to worry about me. So promise me you won't tell them."

Gladio sighed heavily, still processing that such a thing was possible at all. "Guess I don't have any right to warn you about keeping secrets," he grumbled, cupping Ignis' face, letting the tears fall against his hand. "What's the other thing?"

Ignis pressed his mouth closed, nostrils flaring as he took a deep steadying breath. "Before I turn... I need you to promise me you'll let me do what needs to be done. I cannot become a daemon. You have to promise you won't stop me. I'll not have Noct's suffering prolonged. He's already lost too much."

Gladio dropped his hand like it scalded him. "You... you want me to promise I'll just what? Let you die? Let you kill yourself or get yourself killed? Are you seriously asking me that?!"

"Gladiolus..."

"NO!" Gladio pushed to his feet, standing over his friend. "No, I won't do it, Iggy." He scraped his fingers through his hair, tugging in frustration at the dark strands. "How can you even ask... Losing you is going to wreck Noct either way. And Prompto. And me. I can't... You can't..."

"Would it be any easier to have to kill me once I become a daemon?" Ignis' voice was deadly quiet, his decision already made. "Gladio, I'm begging you. Don't let me turn. Don't let it get that far. Don't-" He broke off, hand covering his mouth as he coughed, fingers coming away coated in the black ichor. "Damn."

Gladio felt like he'd be sick, the proof of Ignis' story there on his fingers. Without a word, he went to Iggy's discarded clothes, ripping a piece of his ruined button-down away to hand it over. He swallowed down his bile as Ignis methodically cleaned his hand. They couldn't look at each other, couldn't face the reality now sticking to the cloth Ignis hid under the bunk. "Better keep something on ya in case that happens again."

Ignis dropped his head back with a sigh. "I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you to leave me. We don't know if I'm contagious."

"Nope." Gladio reached for Ignis' hand and Ignis tried not to feel disappointed when he took the hand that hadn't just been holding evidence of the Scourge in his body. "We're a unit. The four of us. No more of this separating shit. Doesn't work well for any of us." He stroked Ignis' hair away from his forehead with his free hand, barely keeping his fingers from trembling. He couldn't imagine losing Ignis. The thought of him not being there... It'd been hard enough the last week to wake up without him, to fall asleep with empty arms. To lose him completely? Gladio didn't think he was strong enough to survive that. And yet he knew Ignis was right. There'd be no way he could watch Ignis turn and have to kill him so Noct or Prompto wouldn't. It hurt too much to think about and he took a shuddering breath. "I promise. Whatever you need to do. I won't stop you. And Noct, Prom... I'll take care of them after... I'll take care of them. I promise."

Ignis smiled softly, relieved to have Gladio's vow. "I would expect no less of a shield. I think... I really would like to rest now." Ignis threaded their fingers together, unable to deny himself the comfort he took from his partner. "Stay with me?"

Gladio stretched out carefully next to him. They didn't quite fit in the small bunk, but Ignis rolled over, facing away from Gladio in case he started coughing again, and they made it work. Gladio's arm curled around Ignis' waist, tugging him closer. "Hey, Iggy?" A small hum answered him. "You know I love you, yeah?"

Silence followed until with a sigh, Ignis spoke. "I do. I love you, Gladio."

* * *

The light of the crystal cast strange shadows as they turned to the sound of Ardyn's footsteps on the platform behind them. None of them spoke, none of them had a chance to, Ignis recoiling from the sound of Prompto's gunshot, eyes widening at the black wound blossoming on the center of Ardyn's chest. Ardyn hit the ground with a thud as Gladio rushed to block Noct and Ignis went to Prompto, all of them prepared for retaliation. "Prompto..." The gunner's hand shook, in regret or anger Ignis wasn't sure, keeping his gun trained on their foe over Ignis' shoulder.

It'd gone so wrong. So very, very wrong. Every daemon they battled to reach the crystal reminded Ignis what lurked under his skin. As they neared their goal, he'd tried to follow through on his plan, on his self-sacrifice, and each time, he was thwarted by Noctis or Prompto coming to his aid or by the simple ineptness of the daemon itself. Ardyn's taunts followed them throughout the Keep, his voice ringing in Ignis' head until he wasn't sure if it was Ardyn's or his own. _Do it. Leave them. Lingering will only hurt Noctis. Watching him find the crystal and knowing your future will destroy you. Leave. Run away. Lest you hurt them. Lest you turn them._ Ignis had awoken screaming, dark visions of his friends as daemons burned into his mind.

Gladio had comforted him then. Had taken him in his arms, ignoring the worried whispers of the other two, simply holding him until Ignis quieted. It wasn't until he stopped trying to screech his pain into the world that Ignis realized Gladio had clamped a hand over his mouth, needing to silence him both for their safety and to prevent Noctis from seeing the now black tears streaming down Ignis' face.

"What's that stuff on him? Is that..." Noctis' question brought Ignis back to the present and he sincerely wished it hadn't. Noct leaned around Gladio as he tried to get a better look at Ardyn's fallen body. "It looks like... It looks like Scourge."

"But from inside him? That can't be right. Right?" Prompto sent his gun to the armiger, oblivious to the panicked look Ignis was giving Gladio in front of him. A tremor started at Ignis' fingertips and his stomach clenched. Everything was wrong; they would find out. _Run. Run now._ Prompto moved next to Ignis, laying his hand on Ignis' shoulder. "Gross! So gross. So, so- WOAH!"

They all startled as Ardyn rose to his feet, ichor covering his face and chest, patting his hands over himself as though he had no more concern than the dust on his clothing. "For a moment, I felt death's chill wind." He lifted his head and grinned at them through the Scourge on his skin. His dark gaze fell on Ignis, his smile sharpening with knowledge, and Ignis crumbled to his knees, fear making his heart race. "Why, whatever could the matter be, Advisor? I certainly did not traumatize you so badly when you agreed to be with me, did I?"

Ignis felt Prompto and then Noctis covering him as he hunched on the ground, Gladio's shadow falling over them as he shifted to stand before them. Words choked Ignis' throat, all the secrets he'd hidden away rushing to break free. _Leave me. He's won. Don't you see? Let me die and save yourselves._ Ignis tried to push down his rising panic when his lungs seized, a coughing fit taking his breath away, Scourge splattering over his hand to his horror.

"Ignis?" Noct's gentle voice was the only sound as Ignis settled his lungs, unable to lift his head to see the concern in his prince's eyes. He couldn't hide, couldn't run, not anymore. His filthy hand lay bare for all of them to see, a tense silence surrounding him as Noct and Prompto realized what Ignis had coughed up, as Gladio realized the others had found out about the infection.

"What's this?" Ardyn mocked them, swaying back and forth in front of Gladio, his face returned to the mask of humanity. Slowly, Noct lifted his head, glaring at Ardyn, Prompto crouched at Ignis' side. "He hasn't told you of my parting gift? How I healed him so he could return to you? I'm so disappointed in you, _boy_."

"Enough!" Gladio's broadsword appeared in his hand, rage sparking like fire in his eyes.

Ardyn merely smirked. "Well, if I can't have any fun... I do regret that I won't get to see which of you kills him. Which will it be? The prince to whom he's dedicated his life ? The clone created for war, made to kill? Or the shield who's job is to protect the prince, no matter the threat? Decisions, decisions." He bowed, disregarding them as he turned his back on them, sauntering away.

Noct summoned his blade, pushing past Gladio, fury clear on his face. Ignis' voice pulled him up short. "Highness." Ignis managed to get to his feet, leaning on Gladio's arm. Prompto untied the bandana from his bicep and handed it to Iggy to clean his hand. Noct didn't turn around. "Noct. Please."

The prince whirled around to face his friends, banishing his sword, anger focusing on them instead. He jabbed his finger in Ignis' direction. "Why didn't you tell me?! Is this why you've been so reckless?" He looked to Gladio next. "Did you know? You did, didn't you?" He snorted. "Of course you did."

"Buddy," Prompto breathed, trying to diffuse the situation. "Noct, c'mon. It's done. We need to take care of Iggy."

Ignis gave Prompto a grateful, if weak, smile. "I'm alright. Well, I suppose, I'm no worse off than I was a few moments ago." He straightened from Gladio's side, pushing his glasses higher. "I made Gladio swear he would not tell either of you. I did not want to distract you from finding the crystal, not when you were so close. Forgive me." It was a poor excuse for keeping such a significant secret from his prince, but it was all he could offer. With a pat to Gladio's shoulder, Ignis stepped closer to Noctis, forcing the prince to finally meet his advisor's eyes. "Please, Noctis. I'm sorry."

Noctis' jaw clenched. "You've been trying to get yourself killed, haven't you? Because you thought... Because Ardyn..." Tears welled in his eyes and Ignis lamented them. "Were you going to die without telling me?! Without letting me say goodbye? What if there was something I could do? You weren't going to say anything?!"

"I'm saying something now, Highness." He longed to comfort him, his heart breaking for his prince. "I'm sorry I did not tell you. I never wanted to cause you pain." Noct huffed and crossed his arms, staring over Ignis' shoulder at the crystal. "Your destiny has always been beyond my own fate. Though... I hate to be taken from you already." Ignis half-turned to acknowledge Gladio and Prompto. "I don't want to leave any of you, but I must protect you from harm. Even from myself."

Noct had stopped listening, a long-shot plan forming in his mind. "So you don't want to die," he said distractedly, eyes never leaving the crystal's glow.

"No, of course not. Noct-" Ignis grunted as Noct's hands braced on his chest, shoving him back towards Gladio who caught him. Noct warped past his friends, reappearing at the base of the crystal, its light brighter now. "Noct?"

The prince set his foot at the edge of the crystal, his hand disappearing into the light as he spoke to it. "Help him. I know you can. Heal him." He straightened his shoulders. "I command it." He looked over his shoulder at them, the light spreading up his arm and leg. "I'm prepared to pay your price to save him."

Light like sylleblossoms filled the air around them, but the others could only stare at Noct as he continued to be pulled into the crystal's light. Ignis heard Prompto speaking, but it sounded distant, as though they were underwater. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough air into his lungs, voice thick. "Noct... Noctis, no. No. Don't do this." He was begging, pride shattering as he understood what his prince was doing. "Noct, please..."

Noct smiled at him. "It'll be okay, Iggy. You'll see." Whatever he said to Gladio and Prompto, Ignis didn't hear, the crystal's healing light burning through him until he cried out as the Scourge was purged from his body, one of Gladio's arms wrapping around him so he wouldn't fall - the other keeping Prompto from rushing to the crystal himself. "Love you guys." The crystal's glow blinded them as Noct faded completely, only his words hanging in the air.

Prompto slid to the ground and Gladio eased Ignis down as well, arms curled around them protectively still. "Shit." Even the shield's voice sounded tearful while Prompto muffled his sobs against his knees.

It was done. Prompto had been right, simply not in the way he meant. Noct's sacrifice had saved him and all Ignis could feel was numb. His life had been for Noctis; for his prince to give up his life for Ignis'... He would never feel worthy of that and the bleakness of that fact stretched out vastly before him. It was the sound of Gladio's wrecked voice and Prompto's cries that brought him back. Ignis struggled to pull himself together for his friends. He might not be worthy of Noct's action but he would damned well pretend that he was.

Ignis only afforded himself a small sigh as he lifted his glasses to wipe the wetness from his eyes, not surprised to find it clear once more. "We cannot stay here." Prompto tried to protest, but Ignis hushed him. "I know. But we can't move the crystal ourselves and we are in no condition to fight right now. We have to trust Noctis knew what he was doing. Come on." He got himself to his feet, offering Gladio his hand as the shield helped Prompto up. Reluctantly, but together, they turned their backs on the crystal, hoping to make their prince proud, hoping their prince would return one day to rid their world of the Scourge for once and for all.


End file.
